


The Soul Knows What's Best

by Dreamergirl09



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I don't know what to tag this, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, a bit of swearing i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamergirl09/pseuds/Dreamergirl09
Summary: The soul knows what's best.Thats what every one told Marinate her whole life. So she had waited for that fateful day that she met the one her soul was looking for. The one who she belonged with. The one who's first words to her were tattooed on her skin.Then she met Adrien and fell in love but the first words he spoke to her weren't the ones that were tattooed on her arm. She started to believe that maybe the soulmate tattoo was wrong.Then on one faithful day when a stray cat wondered onto her balcony she couldn't believe her luck. The soulmate tattoo must definitely be a MISTAKE.





	1. It was a normal day or so i thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette discovers who her soulmate is.

It was a normal day.

Marinette was nearly late for school. When she walked in the classroom she greeted a good morning to Nino and a quiet mumble of a good morning to Adrien. Then she sat down in her seat as Alya filled her in on what she did on the weekend and the latest akuma attack.

Everything was normal.

Tiki was hiding in her purse. It was a normal beautiful day outside. School was just as normal as usual. Marinette honestly couldn't wait for the day to be over.

The bell finally signalled the end of the school day.

Marinette let out a sigh.

"So glad thats over." Alya stated.

"Yeah. Except now we have to go home to get our homework done." Marinette groaned.

"Uh homework. Why can't they just give us a break?" Nino asked joining in the conversation.

Marinette looked towards Adrien. She was still kinda sad that the first words he said to her weren't the ones on her skin. But now wasn't the time to be thinking about this.

Everyone finished packing up their books and started heading towards the school gates.

 

"Bye Alya." Marinette said waving as she headed home.

"Bye Mari. I'll call you later tonight." Alya told her.

Marinette walked through the door to the bakery greeted her parents and went up stairs to her room to start her homework.

* * *

 

Adrien waved goodbye to Nino as he hoped into the car. He had decided during class today that even though he didn't have patrol today he was going to go and patrol anyways. when he got home he went straight onto his computer to check the Ladyblog. Then he moved onto his homework. When his clock finally read 5:30 he got up and called for Plagg. 

"Uhhh, do we have to go on another patrol?" Plague groaned.

"Yes, plus it will only be quick." Adrien replied.

"But you went on patrol last night with Ladybug" Plagg said.

"Yes, and tonight I'm going on patrol by myself. Plague transform me." Adrien said as Plagg disappeared into his ring.

 

Now in Adrien's place was Chat Noir. He climbed out the window and headed along the roof tops. he was running along a roof when he slipped and fell.

He landed with a loud crash on someones balcony.

"Ah shit. I'm so sorry." He said as he looked up. 

He froze.

* * *

 

Marinette had just finished her homework and was now outside on her balcony relaxing on a chair looking out at the streets of Paris. 

_Bang_

She jumped out of the chair at the sound and looked around to find a stray black cat had fallen off a roof and landed with a smash on her balcony. 

"Ah shit. I'm so sorry." Chat said as he looked up. 

She froze.

She could feel a tingle on her left arm where her tattoo was. The tattoo that said those exact words. She couldn't believe her luck.

And so she responded with "What the heck!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter. Please comment your thoughts.


	2. Disbelief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's in disbelief while Adrien is just confused

"What the heck!" that was what she had said. That is what Marinette, the small, clumsy, quiet girl who sat behind him in class had said. He could feel the tingling on his arm. He didn't know what to do. What do you do when you find out that the quiet girl who sat behind you in class was  _your_ soulmate? He honestly didn't know so he just stared. Stared at her as this awkward silence wrapped around them.

Then a ringing started that knocked them both out of the silence as they looked at Marinette's phone. Adrien could see from where he sat that it was Alya. He looked back at Marinette. She was still looking at the phone as if she was hoping that Alya wasn't calling her and that this was all a dream. Until all of a sudden something clicked in her head that this was really happening and that she should really pick her phone up. And so she slowly walked over to it and answered.

"Hello" Adrien heard Marinette say in a quiet voice.

"Hey girl. What's up? Have you finished your homework yet?" He heard Alya say.

“Umm. Hey Alya. I’m good, how are you?” Marinette looked towards him. “And yes I only just finished my homework before you called.”

“Good. You see I finished my homework about 10 minutes ago and went to go on the Ladyblog to go through the comments and all. You know the usual, when I got an alert from someone saying that they just saw Chat Noir running along the roof tops. So I was there sitting in my computer chair like he is probably on patrol. But then it hit me he normally does patrol with Ladybug so I quickly ran down stairs and out the door to see if I could find them. You know get some footage of them patrolling. And I finally saw him-” at this he noticed Marinette visibly gulp. “-but then he just disappeared. It was like I blink for a second and then he’s gone. To be honest he was near your house have you seen anything?” Alya asked.

Marinette’s eyes widened. Adrien shook his head hopping Marinette wouldn't tell Alya that he was here. “No I haven’t seen a thing. You sure he is still out on patrol. You know he could have headed home.” She lied.

“Nah I highly doubt he just decided he would go home without seeing Ladybug. Oh maybe that’s it, maybe he saw Ladybug and they are somewhere making out or something?”

Marinette laughed. He didn’t see what was so funny. He could be making out with Ladybug somewhere. Ok Ladybug doesn't exactly think of him in that way, but you never know he could be.

And then he heard Marinette say “As if. Ladybug doesn’t seem interested in him.”

“Hmm true. But you never know. Ooh maybe I could have a page on the Ladyblog dedicated to their relationship and post things about if they are dating or not? And if not are they single or dating someone else? Or do they have a crush on someone? And it could be all about their love life and stuff.” Alya said as inspiration struck her.

“Yeah that’s a good idea.” Marinette said. But Adrien could tell she was mainly saying that to get her friend distracted and so that her friend would stop looking for Chat Noir.

“You know what I’m going to go home and get started on that page. I’ll call you later. Bye” Alya told her friend.

“Ok, bye.” Marinette said as she hung up.

 She let out a big sigh of relief and then froze as her eyes travelled over to him. ‘She must have thought I’d left’ Adrien thought.

* * *

 

"Umm. Sorry about that" Marinette said very unsure about what could be said. 

She looked at Chat noir as he seemed to realise that she had talked.

"Oh... umm... right you know what I'll be going right now." He said in a rush as he got on his feet and walked to the edge of her balcony ready to run.

"Ok just don't fall on the way." Marinette said though surprised that she said anything at all.

"Ok will do bye" Chat said as he hoped from her balcony to the roof and ran from sight.

 

Marinette let out a huge sigh of relief. "Why did Alya have to call me while Chat was here." She thought out loud.

"Marinette are you ok?' she heard her kawami ask from her purse.

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied.

Marinette pulled out her phone to text Alya. She didn't particularly like the idea of people discussing her love life but Alya would monitor the ideas that get put up so it would be fine. 

Mari: Hi hows Ladybugs love life page going?

Alya: Good

Alya: Im still editing though

Marinette: you want help

Alya: nah i think I'm good but you can come over if you like

Marinette: sure ill just grab a few things

Marinette: Be there soon

Marinette went and grabbed her sketch pad so she could work on designs at Alya's. she walked out the back door after telling her parents where she was going and headed to Alya's. As she walked there her thoughts drifted back to earlier. Chat Noir was her soulmate. Chat Noir was her soulmate. How did that happen? How did that flirtatious cat become her soulmate? She pulled her sleeve up to look at the words. 'Something must be wrong with this mark' she thought. After all it couldn't be Chat could it?

She finally arrived at Alya's and tried to shake the thoughts about earlier out. She walked up the stairs to Alya's room and was greeted in a massive hug by Alya.

"I only saw you earlier today" Marinette told her friend as she let go.

"Yeah but you took for ever to get here." Alya replied.

"How is your page going?" She asked.

"Good. Nearly finished. Want to see." She said as she dragged Marinette to her computer.

Marinette was greeted with the new page on the Ladyblog. It had a red and black polka dot banner saying Ladyblog at the top. Underneath the banner was the title 'Hero Love Life'. And then there was a description about the page. Under all that was a post saying 'Ladybug and Chat Noir Dating or Not' with a photo of her and Chat waving to crowds of people. The page looked really good but she still didn't really want people talking bout her love life.

"Well, what do you think?" Alya asked.

"It looks really good. I like it." Marinette told Alya

Alya smiled at her friend before saying, "Ok then I'm uploading it."

Marinette watched as Alya clicked on the button.

"Well, now that thats done why don't we go to the park?" Alya offered.

"Sure" Marinette replied and they headed off to the park.

* * *

 

Adrien had bolted home after his encounter with Marinette. When he finally got into his room he released his transformation.

"Ok calm down Adrien calm down." He told himself as he paced around his room. "Wait why is her first words to Chat on my skin and not her first words to Adrien?" he asked turning around to Plagg.

"I don't know maybe its because her sentences to you are 'Morning sunshine. Wait no I mean sunshine morning you. I mean good you morning. No, good morning Adrien. Yeah. Good morning Adrien." Plagg said with a snicker.

"Thats not what I meant" Adrien said as he glared at Plagg.

He sat down on his bed with a sigh. He pulled out his phone to see some new messages and one missed call from Nino.

Nino: Hey dude how are you

Nino: Alya just messaged me. Her and Marinette are going down to the park.

Nino: Do you want to come?

Nino: Hello Adrien you there

Nino: Adrien are you getting these messages

Nino: Adrien

Nino: you should really check your phone

**Missed call from Nino**

Adrien: hey are sorry i didn't have my phone on me

Adrien: sure I would love to come to the park

Nino: seriously now you answer

Nino: anyways we are already at the park

Adrien: Ok I'll be there soon

Nino: see you

Adrien left his house and started heading to the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi please comment your thoughts on this chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you thought about this chapter.  
> and i hope you enjoy this story


End file.
